Witch Godmother
by Once Upon A Star Trek
Summary: After the curse is broken, someone wants revenge on the Evil Queen and tries to get it in the worst possible way: Holding school kids hostage. Rated M for angst, blood and near-death.


_Hey everyone, it's me again with another story:)_

_This one is set a little while after the curse, but there was no wraith._

_Ariana is my own character, everyone else belongs to ABC, A&E._

_Enjoy and R&R plz._

_LG Ari_

* * *

It was a normal morning when Regina Mills entered her office in town hall. Paperwork, budgets and citizens' complaints to work through, just like every day. A few weeks after the curse was broken, during which she had been isolated in her house, it had come as a surprise when Emma Swan had called to tell her to resume the mayor's duties. Turns out that was only because no one else had a clue how to run a town. That was why they had let her return to her position, but under strict conditions. She was only allowed to be outside for her way between home and the office and was forced to wear a magic suppressing cuff that that disgusting imp had made before returning magic to Storybrooke. Why was she the one who had to wear it, while he was the one who had created the curse in the first place? It felt constricting. Before magic had come to town, it just hadn't been there. But now, that it was here, it wanted out, but was confined. She felt incarcerated in her own body. But she wouldn't complain. She wanted to play nice, so Henry might one day acknowledge her efforts. She would do her job and go home, just like every day. Only that today was not like any other day.

It was 9am when an alarm started blaring. Regina immediately knew what it was. When Henry had been enrolled in school, she had installed an alarm in her office that would blare when the one at school would. Which was now. She didn't care that she wasn't allowed to go outside when she shot up and ran out to the school as fast as her legs could carry her. Who knew that one could run this fast in heels and a pencil skirt?

* * *

A huge amount of people - worried parents for the most part - had already gathered in front of the elementary school. Regina made her way to Sheriff Swan who had pulled up a screen that transmitted the video supervision footage from inside. "What happened?" With a sympathetic look to the panicking woman, Emma answered: "Hostage situation. Jefferson is holding everyone in the auditorium. He's armed and threatened to start shooting as soon as we send anyone in." As if he was aware that she had arrived outside, Jefferson turned to look directly into one of the security cameras. "If you want any of these kids come out alive, bring me the Evil Queen!" Regina gulped. "What are you waiting for? Somebody drag her in!", someone shouted. "I am perfectly capable of walking on my own, thank you very much", Regina responded coldly. As soon as Jefferson had demanded her, she had known she'd do it, she didn't need anyone to tell her. She took a deep breath and made her way into the building. She knew this wouldn't end well for her. And she couldn't care less.

The walk through the school building was scary. The hallways were abandoned and completely silent, only the constant clicking of her own heels broke the deafening silence. She stopped in front of the closed doors of the school auditorium. 'Let the show begin', she thought dryly. Then she stepped through the doors. All eyes were on her as she strode towards Jefferson, who was standing on the podium. "I'm here, now let the children go." "There you are, Your Majesty. You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this moment. You at my mercy, it feels wonderful." He aimed at a group of fifth graders in the center front. "Jefferson, listen to me", she pleaded. "Put the gun down. You haven't harmed anyone yet. Well, apart from traumatizing an elementary school, but that's not the point. You can still walk away from this. Just let those children go, they have nothing to do with this." "Oh they have everything to do with this. I want these children to be the witnesses of the execution of the Evil Queen. They will grow up worshipping me as the one who saved them all from you. You hurt me and Grace, and now I will avenge that. I will kill you and then we will finally be rid of you. But I want to see you suffer before you die a most painful death. By making you watch your son die."

That was when Regina realized he hadn't just blindly aimed, Henry sat in the fourth row of the block Jefferson had his gun directed at. She shook her head. "He's not my son. Not anymore. I lost him because of the monstrous things I have done. I lost him because he saw the monster that I am, just like everyone else. Is that what you want for Grace? Do you want her to see you become a murderer? Because believe me, she will. Henry only heard stories of my deeds and that was enough. But seeing your parent succumb to the darkness with your own eyes? Don't let her witness you darkening your heart." "Oh no, she will see me as the hero that freed this town from the Evil Queen. And so will all the other children." Regina looked over to the young girl that was Jefferson's daughter. She was terrified and close to tears. Her father didn't seem to realize that. "Jefferson, please. I don't care what you do to me, just let this be between the two of us and not have these children see it." The mad man just laughed. "Do you really think you are in any position to demand anything? I am the one with the gun, in case you haven't noticed. I am the one with the power, let me give you a demonstration."

He was pulling the trigger to shoot into the group of kids. With an inhumane speed, Regina took a leap forward to place herself in the line of fire to act as a human shield. She shuddered under the impact of the bullet in her stomach. The sound of the gunshot echoed in her head like an explosion. Someone in the front row screamed in shock. Jefferson gasped in awe. This feeling was incredible, he was totally on a high and wanted more. He pulled the trigger again and again, marvelling in the view of the Evil Queen being ripped apart by himself, the shots sounded like a beautiful firework to his ears. The blows kept coming and coming, Jefferson seemed to have endless ammunition. She hardly felt the new incoming bullets anymore, the pain having taken over her whole capacity already. But then she felt something pierce through her heart. "Bull's eye!", Jefferson shouted triumphantly.

He continued to shoot, but a clicking sound told him that his magazine was empty. He looked at it a little surprised to be pulled from his high so suddenly, while the teachers who had realized he was no danger anymore urged the children to run outside to safety. The ones who weren't frozen in shock ran. Jefferson, realizing that he was done here, ran out the side door. Outside, he was greeted by thunderous applause and celebration by about half of the people, while the others were calling for him to be locked up. It was David, who grabbed the man and put him in handcuffs. "Jefferson, you are under arrest for invasion and taking of hostages." He didn't bother charging him for shooting a person to death, that woman bleeding out in there was no person to him. The commotion was insane.

Regina didn't notice any of that, she was falling. Mary Margaret ran over to her in worry. The blood was seeping from the wounds at a fast speed, forming a giant pool of blood in no time. The pain was taking her breath away and her vision was being clouded over by darkness. Then a familiar face entered her limited vision. Snow. If she didn't know any better, she would go as far as to detect worry in her eyes. But why should Snow White be worried about her? "I'm...sorry", she rasped weakly and her eyes began to close. "Why isn't she healing herself? She has magic!", a little blonde girl in the first row shouted. Mary Margaret gave her a sympathetic look. "We put a cuff on her that blocks her magic." "Well, just take it off, then!" When Mary Margaret didn't move, the girl snapped out of her daze and ran to the fallen queen. "You want to punish her for her crimes by just letting her die? After what she has done? Yes, she cursed us and took our memories, but you know what?

I like this world a lot better than the Enchanted Forest. Hygiene, central heating, a fair justice system, clean water, no ogre attacks, democracy, electricity, Internet, tv, education for all, medical care, and most importantly, equality. Back there, you royals enjoyed your happy life, while us commoners were poor and starving, but noone cared cuz you were to busy living in luxury. The queen might have hurt you, but she gave us a gift, which is a safe and good life. Here, we are worth something. Are you angry because you lost your status and your power, princess? No matter what you think of her, to me and many others, she is a hero. She gave me a family. You probably don't even know that, but I was an orphan; both my parents were killed by ogres when I was four. Noone cared about me, I lived in the forest and on streets begging and freezing. The queen placed me with parents that care for me, that love me, and that don't care I'm not their daughter. She matched us and gave us a perfect family. And you're saying she's evil? If she's evil, then what are you, princess? You didn't just sacrifice your life to save ours, she did. So if you won't take this cuff off to save her life, then I'll do it." She kneeled down in the blood next to Regina. She was beautiful. The blood red shirt, her raven black hair and her almost white face created a serene image, ironically pretty similar to this world's Snow White fairytale. The girl removed the cuff from her left wrist and hoped. Nothing happened. Was she too far gone to save herself already? No, she couldn't be, the girl prayed. "Please, live", she pleaded as she took the cold white hand in her own. "You're my fairy godmother."

Then an invisible force turned Regina to her side and the bullets fell out of her body, clattering to the ground. Seeing the amount of bullets in a pile on the ground made even Snow gasp. A very faint violet shimmer slowly began to work its magic, healing the holes in her body. The color slowly started to return to her skin as the blood was sucked back into her body. Regina opened her eyes. "More like witch godmother, don't you think?", she smiled weakly. The girl hugged her overjoyed, which made Regina moan in pain. The girl's gaze fell onto the hole in her chest that hadn't been closed.

Regina grimaced as she reached into her chest and pulled out her heart. A bullet was stuck right in the middle, piercing through all the way to the core. Snow looked away and gagged. She thought she was tough, but definitely not that tough. Regina's hand was trembling as her fingers closed around the bullet. She pulled it out with one sharp movement, doubling over in pain. She whimpered and grabbed her chest with both her hands, letting the heart fall onto the floor. The pain lessened and she lifted her gaze. Her heart was laying on the floor and beating unnaturally fast, pumping out a black substance, leaving her heart a radiant red. It was as if the darkness had flown out of her heart. She reached for the organ and held it against her empty chest. Then she pushed it in.

A feeling of warmth rushed into her body as the organ went back in its place, her eyes glistened with tears of joy. All of a sudden, the world seemed so much more colorful and bright. The little girl had wrapped her arms around her tighter this time. "Thank you, ..." "Ariana." "Thank you, Ariana. You saved my life." "I didn't, you did that all on your own. I just gave you the chance to do it." "Are you sure, you're a fifth-grader? You are far wiser than many adults I've been around." A hand was offered to help her up and Regina gladly took it. It was Henry, who held onto her tightly. "You're not a monster, mom. You're my hero." The words felt like heaven, but what brought even more happy tears to her eyes was Henry calling her 'mom'. All the pain and fear were forgotten in her son's embrace.

* * *

In front of the school building, there were few dry eyes. When Regina emerged through the door with Henry, Snow and Ariana, the cheers were far louder than those for Jefferson earlier. Ariana ran straight to her parents and threw herself into their arms. "Mom, dad, let me introduce you to my witch godmother." Her father looked up to the mayor with tears in his eyes. "Thank you, Your Majesty." Regina smiled warmly. The crowd began to disperse, leaving the Mills, the Charmings minus Charming and Ariana's family. "Words can't express our gratitude to you, Your Majesty. For saving Ariana, and for bringing us together in the first place. Not many people know that, but the two of us are unable to have children. You matched us together perfectly, thank you for giving us this wonderful family. And I happen to know we're not the only ones. A lot of kids Ariana's age have gained new families thanks to your curse. You have more friends in this town than you think, Your Majesty. Witch godmother indeed."


End file.
